


Ends of Beginnings

by Idkwhat2puthere48



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fake AH Crew, Betrayal, GTA AU, Gen, God of Death- Ryan, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhat2puthere48/pseuds/Idkwhat2puthere48
Summary: When Geoff first ran into Ryan Haywood, he feared and hated the man. Eventually, he managed to convince Ryan to work with his crew and soon he became part of the family. But when a rival crew gets a hold of Ryan and his secret gets out, will the crew learn to trust him again? Will Ryan forgive them for what they did?





	Ends of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff Ramsey had a heist planned. A big one at that. For the crew, it was going to show power. That no matter what, they were in charge of the city, not the rich assholes in Los Santos. At least, that was the plan before a masked prick ruining their plan and decided to have all the fun themselves. (1360 words)

    Geoff Ramsey had a heist planned. A big one at that. For the crew, it was going to show power. That no matter what, they were in charge of the city, not the rich assholes in Los Santos. Ernie Hart, one of the spoiled lying politicians in Los Santos was holding a speech in order to boost his popularity. The Fakes were going to use it to show Los Santos that despite what they believe, the criminals were in charge. 

    At least, that was the plan before a masked prick ruining their plan and decided to have all the fun themselves. 

  
  


    It all started a two weeks before the interaction took place. Geoff had called everyone into the boardroom to offer the idea to them.

    “Alright everybody here’s the plan.” Geoff started and glanced around at the other five lazily. “I’m sure you’ve all heard about Hart coming into town for a while to earn the people’s hearts. How about we change his objective?”

    “What exactly is your plan?” Jack asked and crossed her arms, getting interested. She was never a huge fan of Hart since he made it clear that he wasn’t a huge fan of Los Santos. Yeah, it was rough around the edges but it was home. Call her sentimental. 

    “There’s been rumors of him sleeping around, right? I suggest we find out the truth and change his speech up a bit. You think you can find out about Hart’s pastimes?”

    “How long do we have?” Gavin asked and sat up a bit more.

    “About two weeks. Count on less than a week to figure it out.” Geoff replied easily and looked towards the young man. 

    “I can figure it out.” 

    “Good. We get the truth and we start showing the evidence instead of Hart’s talking. If they cut the camera’s, we simply spread the word through other means.”

    “And if he’s not cheating?” Jeremy spoke up and frowned a bit.

    “Then we shake the ground a bit.” Geoff smiled smugly and turned his attention to Michael.

    “Is that only if he isn’t cheating?” Michael replied with a small pout.

    “I think we can work it into the plan either way,” Geoff said with a small huff of laughter. “Now, are we all in?” He asked and stood tall, showing exactly way he was known as the Kingpin. 

    There was small mutter of agreement throughout the group and they looked at each other with mischievous eyes.

    “Great. Let’s get to planning.” Geoff said with a sly smile.

  
  


    Ryan hadn’t been the least bit surprised when he got a request to assassinate Ernie Hart. He was one of those politicians that people either loved or wanted dead. The person who wants him dead just happens to pay well. Ryan dawned on the leather jacket and mask that once again made him feared the way he used to be. He was the bringer of death in more ways than one. Few interacted with the Vagabond and lived, besides those who paid him. And Ryan, well, he was the God of Death after all.  

    Perhaps it was bit poetic that did what he did as the God of Death but he didn’t really pay much mind to it. Just as before, the humans had made him much more terrifying than he actually was. They spread rumors of him ripping hearts out of those who stared at him, of him setting fires in the homes of those who betrayed him, or - his personal favorite - of him escaping death. He became feared in Los Santos faster than he could imagine and it worked in his favor. Those who weren’t serious about what they wanted to do didn’t bother him. And those who were sure paid well.

    Ryan planned how and when he was going to do it. The contact wanted Hart’s death to be public. This, luckily, worked in Ryan’s favor. So, Ryan began planning and two weeks is plenty of time to figure out a vantage point and times. 

  
  


    Geoff guessed he really shouldn’t be surprised when his plans don’t exactly go his way. Usually, though, he can blame one of the four idiots in his crew or the LSPD arriving earlier than anticipated. What he’s never been able to blame the issues on, however, is a masked man shooting the person he wanted to disgrace. 

    Gavin had stayed in the AH mobile so he could deal with the technical stuff of hacking the monitors behind the podium. He had found all the message from the mystery woman, well, women, that Hart had connections with. Gavin was supposed to put those up as Hart was announced and walking out. Emphasis on suppose to. 

    Jack was in the car with Gavin, waiting to drive the hell out of there the moment the explosives went off and the other three were back into the car. It turns out that Jack to drive them away a little bit earlier than expected and deal with a very pissed of Geoff Ramsey.

    Michael snuck into the rooms besides the conference room and placed explosives, far enough away so that no one would get seriously injured. Their plan was for embarrassment, not harm. He was supposed to hit the trigger after Geoff gave him the signal. The signal that never came.

    Jeremy was sent with Michael to keep watch while the other was distracted with the explosives. He was also told to shoot out the cameras to avoid too much messy work of trying to get their faces erased. 

    Geoff was supposed to be the communicator between the group. He would let Gavin know when Hart stepped on stage in case Gavin couldn’t hack the cameras in time. He would let Michael know when to pull the trigger. He would tell Jack how far they were and when to start the car back up because they were close. Geoff was supposed to do all that. But instead of signals, only curses came out. All aimed towards that masked man.

  
  


    Ryan had shown up an hour before the speech was supposed to happen. He set up on a building that hid his cover while still allowing him a clean shot. He was sure to check the angle of the sun to stop the glare of his scope from giving him away. He laid beside his sniper rifle and waiting for the moment. 

    About an hour later, the announcements start and Ryan aimed his rifle towards the podium and slowed his breathing. He closed one eye and placed his finger on the trigger. Eventually, Hart stepped out and walked over to the podium with a wide, fake smile and waves. Ryan paused for a moment until he was behind the podium and fired. There were cries from the crowd but Ryan drowned them out as he quickly packed up his rifle and snuck off the roof. He got onto his bike, parking in an alley nearby, and started it up. He smirked slightly and quickly drove into the street and away from the people running from the building.

    As Ryan drove off, he looked over and locked eyes with a shorter man in an eyesore of a suit. Really, who has purple and orange together? Ryan noticed the man call out something and another man with a handlebar mustache turned to Ryan. His face contorted to anger and he grabbed the smaller man and dragged him to a car.

    Ryan shrugged it off as someone possibly recognizing him from some other crime and continued on his way.

  
  


    Geoff storming into the penthouse and shook his head. “Are you fucking serious?” He yelled and ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell was that masked freak doing at  _ our  _ job?”

    “Geoff, calm down, there’ll be other jobs.” Jack tried to reason and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. 

    “Who does that prick think he is?” Geoff growled, completely ignoring the other. “You know what? We’re gonna show him who he’s messing with.”

    “What?” Jack asked and frowned deeply.

    “We’re going to make sure they remember who the Fake AH Crew is,” Geoff said darkly and clenched his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this is my first ever like fanfic so some advice and all that jazz would be wonderful. Anyways, I have prologues on my tumblr so I'll leave the link if anyone is interested.
> 
> https://idkwhat2puthere48.tumblr.com/post/170673526506/ends-of-beginnings


End file.
